


Private Eyes

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 情侣情趣, 拍摄.avi, 自制片
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 即将异地的小情侣的情趣自制片
Relationships: Jinguji Yuta/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 5





	Private Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷

透明的雨滴是从青灰色天空落下的细线，几乎无法肉眼捕捉，只听见它们淅淅沥沥地打在同样透明的伞上，聚成浑圆的雨珠后抖动着滚落，又变成了纤细的弧线。在那道道雨痕后，映出一张眼角带笑的精致脸庞。

画面从雾蒙蒙的墨色天空向那人素描画作般的眉眼缩进，黑白分明的明亮眼睛不敢直视镜头，偷偷滑向一边。

“神，早上好！”他的眼睛弯了弯，画面一晃正好捕捉到他嚅动的红润嘴唇，加了慢动作一般，柔软的唇瓣慵懒地在圆润的音节间变化形状，拖长尾音的低沉嗓音仿佛延迟一秒才传来，像咬破软糯的大福外皮后，甜腻的红豆馅才涌出。

“早上好平野くん，今天请多指教。”镜头后带着轻微鼻音的上扬声音响起，现在全身被框进镜头的平野一下把嘴唇抿成一条线，急刹车的笑声被堵在嗓子眼，脸颊因此鼓起柔和的弧度。

画面转换的有些粗糙，被线条利落的侧脸填满的几个行进中的镜头跳跃过后，平野就已经站在玄关土台了。

“今天是平野くん第一次到家里来做客呢，感觉有些紧张呢。”

“嗯？”正准备打开鞋柜的平野一怔，停下了动作，“啊！嗯…是第一次到神宫寺的家里呢，我也好紧张，不知道拖鞋在哪。”

“平野くん今天是打扮好了过来的吗？”神宫寺不接他的话，将他从头到脚用镜头扫了一遍，调笑道。

平野这才低头检查一下自己今天的服装，只是普通的白衬衫和黑牛仔裤。他挠挠头，偷偷抬眼瞄了眼相机，有些心虚地放轻了声音：”今天的主题是简洁风。”

举着摄像设备的神宫寺不禁侧过头，嗤笑出声。

平野皱起脸，低声抱怨道：“我没听说还有穿着衣服的镜头嘛！”

“哦~”神宫寺眯起眼睛，语调玩味地上下起伏，“平野くん这么想在镜头前脱光衣服吗？明明才第一次来男朋友的家里。”

“才不是！话说这个对话出戏了吧，之后记得一定要剪掉！”

“嗯。”神宫寺盯着电子屏幕，敷衍的答应了一声，随后缓缓推进镜头，特写起平野的上半身。

镜头微微摇晃，几声杂音后，画面侧边伸出一只指节分明的手，随着镜头一起，落在平野的胸口上。隔着隐约透露着肉色的白衬衫，那手掌将收拢聚集起一拢乳肉，挤出小小的山丘。将其完全覆盖住，向四周推揉时，那宽厚的胸膛反射性地向内微含、带着丰厚的乳肉在掌心抖了抖。

“有感觉了吗？平野くん明明是男孩子，但胸部却很敏感，好H啊。”神宫寺用像是在耳边低语般的低沉声音将一字一句都裹上暧昧的气氛吐出。

平野微微左右晃动着身体，深深地呼吸，胸口充起，好似在故意把更多往神宫寺手心送去，但在主动填满掌心后，又像被其中集聚的热量吓到般，气息一下漏出，变成急促的喘息从红润的双唇间滚落。

“哪有第一次在玄关就开始摸人胸部…”隐忍的声音从上方传来，小小的反抗夹杂在黏腻的沙哑嗓音中反而有种奇异的娇嗔感。

但话音未落，一声电子噪音后，背景又再次转换。

起皱的白衬衫歪斜地挂在平野身上，露出半边线条的肩膀，身后是单色的雪白墙纸。纱质窗帘被严密拉满，过滤后的光线在这暧昧的小房间中慵懒起伏。一条鲜艳的红色丝带从上方被抛来，悠悠然飘落在他大腿间的水蓝色床单上。

平野捏起丝带，用空白的表情低头望了一会，指腹同时摩挲起光滑的丝绸表面。

“这样做，你就会兴奋吗？”他由下微抬着眼，向默默不语、只是温和微笑的神宫寺投去疑问的眼神，圆圆的眼睛像是可以从微漾水面捞起的皎洁满月，令人不禁想要伸手触碰。

可在神宫寺由这一想法驱使前，平野先动了起来。他将双手撑上发出咯吱声的弹簧床，四肢并用，幼犬般摇晃着四肢，几步从床尾接近跪坐在床上另一头的神宫寺。

镜头一个天旋地转，等调好角度、再次捕捉到平野的身形时，他已经占据了倒下的镜头上空。相机隔在两人相对的脸庞中间，可他却完全入戏似的盯视着镜头，仿佛透过沉闷的机械用令人心颤的目光描绘起不知是现在身下、还是将来屏幕对面的爱人的表情。

“神真是个坏孩子。”他分明是笑着说的，眼角弯起，卧蚕微鼓。清澈的眼波仍映着月光，可水面下却卷起深沉的旋涡。光线昏暗的正方形空间被高高抛出，瞬间沉入深海，神宫寺感到胸口被涌动的欲望海浪碾压的窒息，心脏于心室中方寸大乱。

而平野嘴角上扬，用撑在神宫寺脑袋两边的双臂支起上半身，缓缓与镜头拉开距离，像精心控制力道拉满一张长弓，诱惑与挑逗在两人间愈发紧绷。

充满野性的目光始终盯着镜头不放，平野沉下头，饱满双唇轻启，薄红色软舌从微现的白齿间钻出，在神宫寺锁骨处逡巡。温热的肌肤和丝带的丝绸质感在他的舌尖来回，可他却装作对目标的散落在神宫寺胸前的红丝带视而不见，在激烈起伏的胸口徘徊。津液将轻薄的布料打湿，舌尖的力道恰到好处地渗入皮肤、施在心脏上，引人泛起震颤的细密痒意。

神宫寺胸前的衣襟已经湿了一片，透出鲜活的肉色，平野这才满意地扯了扯嘴角，露出恶作剧成功的孩子似的骄傲表情。圆润的鼻尖贴上神宫寺滚动的喉结，他终于用可爱地歪斜着的门牙将红丝带从平整的头端衔起。

平野坐起身子，口中衔着的红丝带随着他的动作被提至半空中，平滑地整条延展开来。丝带鲜艳的红色同朱红的双唇一道将白齿、白皙皮肤和白衬衫夹隔。那红色从他齿间流出，在他光洁手腕间如致命毒蛇般蜿蜒缠绕。而这样刺激感官的情色画面，却因他歪着脑袋费劲捆绑自己双手的笨拙动作平添几笔纯真的颜色。

神宫寺轻轻地哼笑出声，克制着不让埋头在双腕间费力用嘴牵引丝带的平野发现。幸福如细雨在他心田上滴答滴答，迅速晕染成一片。他空出一只手来钻入平野的衬衫下摆，领路的两只手指交替着轻轻敲打布料后弹性十足的肌肉，攀上起伏的腹肌和鼓涨的胸部。

他一下一下搔刮平野在衬衫下凸起的乳尖，又满满地拢住整边胸部揉捏，剧烈活动的手掌在衬衫遮盖下如同任性肆虐的猛兽，恣意寻求着愉悦的源泉。

忽然，野兽被制服在地。终于成功打好结的平野一下用交叠的手腕压制住他在自己胸口游走的手掌。可这样一来那手掌与发烫的胸膛贴得更紧，坚硬的指甲也碰巧擦过挺立的乳头，让本带着戏谑意味的平野毫无防备地闭眼低吟一声。

平野扇动浓密的睫毛，顺着神宫寺炽热的视线，再次与他四目相对时，嘴角露出带着羞赧的笑容，竟转动手腕、推动着神宫寺的手在自己的胸部打起圈来。

掌心的温热和掌纹在柔嫩的乳肉上来回摩挲，他眯缝着眼俯视着神宫寺，发出黏腻的轻哼。神宫寺的气息也逐渐紊乱起来，平野这近乎可耻的主动猛烈扇动他体内的欲火。他情不自禁地对跨坐在他身上的平野挺动起腰来，炽热的性器在平野的腿间盲目地顶戳以寻求缓解炙烤得他胸闷的欲望。

感受到神宫寺蓄势待发的冲动，平野几乎是紧抱着怀中的他的手发出绵延的闷哼，配合着他的顶动摆动起腰肢。仔细一看两人的腿间的黑色布料都已湿了一片。

像是为了安抚神宫寺，平野移动下身、退到了他的双腿间，叼起抑制着鼓胀的胯部的拉链头，略显艰难地将卡顿的拉链拉下，又同样用牙齿将内裤扯下，释放出难耐地吐着前液的阴茎。猛地弹起的沉重肉棒打在平野的脸颊上，发出清晰的一声“啪”。他下意识地闪避，但硬挺的性器仍在他脸上留下了透明液体，可他反应过来后反而笑笑，毫不犹豫地将青筋跳动的阴茎含入口中。

他乖巧地趴在神宫寺的腿间，用被捆住的手腕内侧抵着耸立的柱身，好不让它歪斜，用力吸吮几下后，又吐出被津液打湿的硬胀性器，上下晃动脑袋舔舐起来，软滑的舌头时不时还照顾到沉甸甸的囊袋。

神宫寺将后脑勺靠上床头，舒适的喘息不受控制地接连不断，他几乎用尽仅剩的意志才扶稳平放在自己腹部上的相机，将平野一脸享受地为他口交的场景完整地拍摄下来。平野的视线偶尔向上飘去，小心观察神宫寺的反应，每当这时抬起的泛着水光的明亮双眼，又像闪着纯粹的讨好，又像精心设计的勾引。但不管怎样，这一切都分毫不差地被记录下来，等待神宫寺未来去玩味猜想。

灵活的软舌、湿热的口腔和淫靡的水声、喘息声刺激得神宫寺的欲望几近喷发，可这时平野却突然停下了动作，直起身子来，他红肿的嘴唇和眼睛一样亮晶晶的。

他带着得意地望着身下全身泛红、因接近高潮而是神的神宫寺，邀功似的沙哑的声音开口便黏作一团：“之后就算神在不同的地方见不到面，看到这里也该想起我来了。”

“会因为我硬得不行吧！”他带着一如既往的笑容，将染上魅色而异常动人的脸庞凑向镜头，与屏幕后不知在何处、做些什么的未来的神宫寺对话。

“笨蛋。我又不是为了方便对着撸才让你拍这些的。”此时的神宫寺发话了，可与埋怨的话相反，他的声音中带着藏不住的笑意，“第一次的青涩设定都不知道被你丢到哪里去了。没想到你已经在性事中浸淫到已经连重现当初那个纯洁害羞的平野くん都没办法了。”

神宫寺抬了抬眉毛，故意惋惜似地叹了口气。

“这又不是我一个人的问题。”平野用手指轻轻一弹神宫寺笔直硬挺的性器，微蹙着眉嘟囔道。

“而且再说，只要能让神除了我什么都无法思考就够了。”他一边说着、好像自己都不好意思了似的低头咧嘴一笑匆忙掩饰，一边将碍事的裤子和内裤一并脱下，扔到床尾。

神宫寺没有回应，只是含笑看着他。他曲着膝盖、对直立的肉棒张开双腿。被捆绑的双手只能从身前一并伸入腿间，看起来像因害羞而遮挡住自己也硬起的性器似的，红丝带的尾端在白嫩丰满的大腿间晃动，让肉欲欲盖弥彰。他将两根手指探入隐没在紧邻肉丘中的后穴，抽插两下，草草地确认过状态后，便分开双指，将穴口尽可能撑大，沉下腰企图纳入硕大的龟头。

也许是因为过于着急了，未准备充分的后穴无法一下吃下变大的肉棒，他发出吃痛的细密呻吟。因双手行动不便，只能用食指和中指固定住肉棒，臀部抬起又落下，用阴茎光滑的头部反复磨蹭只能吞入一半的穴口，嫣红的穴肉被翻出又挤回。

“神的…好大…”他垂着脑袋打量自己腿间的情况，紧锁着眉头，像是抱怨，又像是撒娇般说道。

这话让神宫寺胸口盘旋的欲望不禁呼啸着下沉，性器也冲动地跳动一下。像是火苗在体内剧烈摇曳，平野闷哼一声，浅处的肉壁紧缩、抽搐起来。他咬住下唇，发出闷闷的呜咽声。等他面上的潮水褪去，神宫寺感到一股温热的液体打湿了卡在穴口的阴茎顶端。

抬头一看，平野半阖着眼，不知何时已满脸潮红，微醺一般。就着渗出的爱液，他又上下晃起腰来，将肉棒一寸一寸钉入自己身体。

终于将整根阴茎吞下，平野收缩肉壁感受着体内男友真切的一部分，仰头发出一声餍足的长叹，随后缓缓摆动起腰肢来。

被捆绑的双手折到胸前，仿佛在教堂祈祷的样子，可仔细一看，这位眼神恍惚的信徒却是在偷偷用小臂摩擦胸口挺胀的乳头。

没有双手支撑身体，可他的下身却仿佛寄宿着魔物般自在地摇动腰肢，画着圈吞吐碾磨、取悦身体中的肉棒，后穴渗出的淫液打湿了下方的耻毛。神宫寺一手握住他挺翘的臀部，企图扶住他摇晃的身体。而平野只是带着失神的微笑垂下眼帘，一遍遍、软绵绵地重复着神宫寺的名字。

眼前飘起黑色的雪花，爆发寸前的神宫寺大喘着气，捏紧掌心间丰润的臀肉，疯狂地向上快速顶弄。

在交叠的呻吟声中，一切都被白光吞没，闪着火星的酥麻在他体内蔓延开来，灵魂仿佛被硬生生抽出一半。可在失去肉体与世界的界限时，他却感受到温软的四肢缠上他的，感受到另一个跳动的心脏与自己的隔着胸腔共鸣，感受到他们的身体在逐渐融化、合为一体。

“我爱你，神。”

熟悉的甜豆沙味在口中扩散，他几乎费尽力气撑开一只眼睛。

半边脸埋在柔软被窝中的平野如卧在云间、美梦初醒的天使般，对他甜甜地笑着。

不知被丢在何处的相机一瞬划过他的脑海，又立即被抛到脑后。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
